ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sevengar (FlamingoMask)
|image1=Sevengar Render.png |hwo=Earth |se=FlamingoMask |ccb =TsuPro, adapted by Gallibon the Destroyer |h=58 m |w=33,000 t |t=Robot |fa=Whatever Happened to Sevengar? |la=N/A |all=Ultraseven, FlamingoMask, HAM |enm=Negitorodon, Jiorugon |oth=None }} is a Capsule Monster that appeared in episode seven of FlamingoMask. History ''Pre-FlamingoMask'' One of the most powerful Capsule Monsters to be created from the Land of Light, Sevengar was incased inside a football-like object and was on his way to Earth, being transported by Ultraman Jack to Dan as a present since Dan couldn't transform. Unfortunately, Jack was ambushed by the space monster Ashuran, and Sevengar was lost on Earth during the battle. Once Jack and Ashuran landed on Earth, Ashuran went on a rampage, destroying anything in his sights while facing off against MAC. Meanwhile, Jack (as Hideki Goh) was trying to locate Sevengar's ball to stop the monster. Upon locating it, Jack returned to assist MAC and gave the ball to Dan, who desperately used the capsule, unleashing Sevengar to battle the monster itself. Surprisingly, Sevengar was able to handle Ashuran in battle with ease, easily beating down the monster despite all that was thrown at him. However just as it seemed Sevengar was about to finish off Ashuran, he retreated back into his ball and Ashuran retreated to recover due to running out time. Afterwards, Sevengar remained with Dan while Jack returned to repair the Ultra Eye. Years later, in the year 1994, Sevengar was deployed to fight against the evil monster Negitorodon and put up a good fight, nearly finishing off the monster, however then his time limit ran up, forcing him to retreat back into his ball. Negitorodon then took advantage of this and grabbed the Monster Ball, tossing him into the sea where he stayed at for a while. ''FlamingoMask'' ''Whatever Happened to Sevengar? Sevengar's Monster Ball was found washing up on shore where he was soon founded by some Alie Kugekans. He was nearly stolen, but then Celestina came along and botched the Kugekans theft, allowing him to roll aways to safety. He was then founded by FlamingoMask, who then held onto him for the entire way. Sevengar was then the subject at the HAM Base, to which Constantin Kalmar recognized it as the fourth Capsule Monster and had been lost for a long time, up until now that it is. FlamingoMask was entrusted to hold onto Sevengar for the rest of the time, until Ultraseven could reclaim it. When Jiorugon was deployed again and FlamingoMask still couldn't find his Flamingo Feather, FlamingoMask deployed Sevengar to fight off Jiorugon. Sevengar and Jiorugon fought briefly and Jiorugon stood little chance against Sevengar, who was thrashing him the entire time. Just as Sevengar was about to destroy Jiorugon though, Sevengar's time was up and he retreated back into his ball. Luckily at this point, FlamingoMask had finally found his Flamingo Feather and then transformed, fighting off Jiorugon. Following the arrival of Ultraseven and destruction of Jiorugon, FlamingoMask offered to return Sevengar back to Ultraseven, but Ultraseven decided that he (FlamingoMask) should keep him, as he felt he didn't use him as much as he (FlamingoMask) did and also because he felt he needed him. With that, Ultraseven told FlamingoMask to take care of Sevengar and then flew off. FlamingoMask then put Sevengar away for safe keeping. Abilities * '''Missiles:' Sevengar has cannons in his fingertips that can fire medium-strength missiles. Weaknesses * Time Limit: Sevengar can only last for 1 minute in battle, afterwards he'll retreat back into his ball. The Monster Ball can only be used once every 50 hours. Trivia * Sevengar was chosen to specifically be the focus of the seventh episode due to his name having "seven" in it as a pun. Category:Allies Category:Robots Category:Kaiju Allies Category:FlamingoMask Kaiju Category:FlamingoMask Allies Category:Capsule Monsters Category:FlamingoMask Continuity Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Gallibon the Destroyer